


Shake up, make up

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Trauma, Clubbing, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Non-Consensual Groping, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Talking To Dead People, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Klaus and Vanya have realized that even after everything that happened with the White Violin, they've never actually spent any real, quality time together. But hey, they're the Hargreeves, two of 7, the Umbrella Academy- they can't even go out on simple outing's for a desperate need for sibling bonding without trouble finding them somehow.And anyone who dares think they could tussle with the siblings of the Umbrella Academy has anything thing coming for them- and it rhymes with "rain".





	Shake up, make up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this is really shitty, but I tried my best and just really needed to get this written because I hardly see anything with the two most fucked up kids together.

It wasn’t all that often that Klaus spent time with Vanya, not for as long as he could remember, really, so watching her recital and walking her home afterwards was the least he could do. The streets were quiet and the sun was high and he felt safe walking beside his sister. There was a new air of confidence to Vanya as she walked straight-backed with her violin in her hand, a smile on her face as she listened to another one of Klaus’s ridiculous jokes. Even Ben was cracking a smile.

Vanya tilted her head up to catch the sun shining down and bask in its warmth. The winter months had just broken and spring now burst through the cracks in the sidewalk and the flowers in the bushes and the birds in the trees. “This is nice,” she smiled, eyes closed. “I don’t get out all that often and I don’t think I’ve ever spent time with one of you like this.”

“It’s about time,” Klaus grinned as he spun around and danced on the path ahead of her, the tails of his coat tangling up around him. “You need to leave the nest baby bird! Fly away without your safety net! Also, Ben’s here, so you’re technically spending time with two of us.”

Smiling, Vanya reached out shoved Klaus in the shoulder, who pretended to stumble and nearly fall over. “Well, thanks for this. I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed a day out that didn't end badly.”

“Don’t you worry my dear sister, because it’s about to get even better!” Klaus declared. “We’re going to get ice-cream and there’s no way you can refuse it.”

Vanya looked at him suspiciously but couldn’t keep the grin off of her lips. “The nice place on the corner near the park?” Klaus nodded. “You know that we’re probably too old for eating multi-coloured ice-cream cones at the park, right?”

Klaus shrugged and Vanya had forgotten how much he missed his childlike carelessness. Nobody could faze him as long as he was having a good time and getting what he wanted. “Probably, but Ben says we should do it and I’m trying to listen to Ben a lot more these days. Emotional support ghost and all that. Besides,” He dug around within his pocket and produced a simple black wallet and gleefully waved it around. “I stole Diego’s wallet before we left today so I can buy us as many scoops as we want.”

Laughing, Vanya elbowed Klaus gently in the ribs but he pretended she knocked the air out of him and doubled over anyway. “I thought you were trying to leave behind a life of crime and misguided decisions?”

“Oh Vanya, you sweet little butterfly,” Klaus reached out and ruffled her hair as he shoved the wallet back into his pocket again. “It doesn’t count as a crime if you’re stealing from your own family, and besides, Diego’s probably too thick to even know that it’s miss-”

Before Klaus could finish speaking a fist met with the bones of his face and he went reeling backwards, choking on his words. From the side-street the siblings were passing emerged two men as thin as Klaus wearing beaten up leather jackets and moth-eaten beanies, sagging pants and striped underwear, hands in their pockets. Vanya rushed to Klaus’s side as he coughed on the ground. “Ah fuck,” he muttered under his breath. “Not these assholes again.”

“Hey there Klaus,” One of the boys came closer. “You didn’t think we’d find you? I think you owe us some money.”

“Actually boys, I really don’t think I do,” Klaus stood and pushed Vanya behind him instinctually. “So what you’re going to do right now is turn around and leave us be.”

The two men laughed at each other before lunging at Klaus, but before they could so much as grasp at Klaus’s clothing, Vanya shouted “Leave him _alone_!” and the world exploded into chaos, the windowpanes shattering in the nearby homes and the sidewalk cracking with the vibrations of her scream. The men who had approached them gasped and sprinted away from where they had come from.

Klaus stood up and held either side of Vanya’s elbows. “Hey, Vanya we’re safe now. They’re gone so I need you to calm down for me darlin’, alright?” Slowly, ever so slowly, Vanya got her breathing under control and the world stopped shaking. She nodded and looked up at Klaus with a smile. “Let’s go and get some ice-cream now, ok?”

* * *

  The lights were bright, almost too bright, and the music was so loud that it shook the floors. Vanya wasn’t all that sure why she had even agreed to come, but Klaus had insisted and eventually convinced her that it would be a great time for the two of them. And honestly, she was enjoying herself more than she would ever admit- Klaus had promised not to leave her side and he hadn’t for the whole night, dancing beside her and holding her hand so they didn’t get lost. Even though they were covered in glitter and neon paint and confetti, Vanya felt like nobody could see her but her brother as they danced in their own bubble.

“See?” Klaus had yelled into her ear loud enough to hear him over the loud pounding of the music. “I told you that you’d have fun. You need to get out more, take a load out, meet new people!”

Vanya just smiled and clutched tighter to Klaus’s shirt so she could hide her smile in the fabric.

But then Klaus had gone to the bathroom and Vanya promised to wait for him just outside so they could stay together and leave together but suddenly someone had grabbed her by the arm and whisked her outside into the cool night air and even in her sparkly jumper and jeans she was still cold and she wondered momentarily how Klaus dealt every day, with the short skirts and mesh shirts and crop tops and fishnets, but then she was brought back to the present by fingers digging into her arm.

“Hey there sweetheart,” Someone whispered into her ear, deep and thick and reeking of alcohol. “Are you enjoying your night out? My name’s Dean. I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“Let me go,” Vanya tried to wrench her arm away but Dean had a strong grip. She tried to bring her knee up between his legs but she was wedged tightly between the wall and Dean’s sweaty body. She was sure that she could smell the sharp twinge of vomit on the front of his shirt. “Please, let me go. I don’t want to hurt you.”

There was laughter against her neck and suddenly Dean was peppering kisses against her skin. “Come on sweetheart, don’t be like that. Why don’t you come home with me and I can show you a good time?”

Vanya tried to call out for Klaus but the suffocating scent coming off of Dean made her choke and she doubted he would hear her over the music anyway. She wiggled and tried to break free from his hold but he held her tight against the back wall of the club. A group of girls walked by but instead of helping her, they glanced over and sped up. Vanya was beginning to panic now and she should feel the music from the club wrapping around her like a blanket that tingled the very blood in her veins that thrummed with power and she tried to keep her breathing even. “Get off of me.”

“Why don’t you and I just- huh?” Dean was suddenly flung off of Vanya and shoved up against the back wall beside her, an arm under his throat and a broken bottle pressing up against his ribs. “The fuck?”

Klaus snarled in Dean’s face and pushed his forearm so hard into his throat that Dean was choking for air. “How fucking dare you.” Klaus hissed. “How fucking dare you think you can just hurt my sister like that. Who do you think you are, huh? What gives you the right to lay a fucking hand on her. I could kill you right here, right now and not even bat an eye. Why do you deserve to live after what you’ve just done?”

“Klaus,” Vanya said gently as she watched Dean claw at the skin on her brother’s forearm as he floundered for breath. There was something ferocious on Klaus’s face and his eyes were wild. It worried Vanya to see her brother like that and she put a soft hand on his shoulder. “I’m alright. Let him go, don’t kill him. You’re better than that.”

If he was being honest, Klaus was going to argue that he wasn’t really better than that at all, that he would be happy to just shove the bottle into his ribs and let him choke, but instead he asked, “Are you sure you’re alright?” and when Vanya said she was, he reluctantly let Dean go, choking and sobbing, and dropped the bottle beside where he had collapsed on the ground and it shattered into a glittering array of tiny pieces. “Get the fuck out of here.”

Vanya grabbed Klaus’s hand as they watched Dean run away. She squeezed it between her fingers and when he looked down at her, she smiled at him. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

  They were lying together on the roof of their old childhood home that wasn’t much of a childhood or a home, but they passed a bottle of sparkling water between them as they watched the stars. Neither of them commented on how Klaus didn’t like sparking anything unless it was full of sugar and he was bouncing off the walls and that Vanya had sworn to herself to only have tea after a certain time at night, but Klaus thought she should have a moment of luxury and Vanya had a big packet of skittles for him in her bag.

“You know,” Klaus said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “We were pretty fucked up, even as kids.”

Vanya laughed under her breath. “Well, that’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one.”

“I mean; we might be the most fucked up out of everyone.” Klaus continued. “Other than Luther and Five. One is a giant money man obsessed with the moon and the other it just a grumpy old man in a little boy’s body.” He paused for a moment and then rolled his eyes. “Of course you think so. No, I’m not- fine. Ben says he’s actually the most fucked up because he died. There, happy? What do you want, a medal? A gold star? A beauty pageant sash? I’ll make sure to get a nice glittery pink one for you then. Fuck you too.”

Snorting, Vanya reached a hand over and gently swatted Klaus in the arm before returning it to her chest. “You know, this might surprise you, but I agree with Ben.”

Humming, Klaus took the bottle back from her and took a deep swig. “Did dad ever do anything to you?” He asked, unexpectantly, and Vanya turned her head to face him. “I mean, anything really crazy? Things he would never do to the others?”

After a moment of startled thinking, Vanya narrowed her eyes. “Uh, does being locked away count?”

“Yeah,” Klaus replied quietly and Vanya began to feel genuinely worried. “It count’s.”

“Well, you know dad shut me away in that room underground,” Vanya said quietly. The memory still hurt to talk about, despite it being removed and yet it happened again recently. “He told you all I was sick, and then left me there for ages. Some days I actually forgot what the sun looked like.”

Klaus was silent. “I’m sorry we let Luther do that to you again. We tried but we all know that Luther gets what he wants. Number One and all. He’s like the living embodiment of that saying Five complains about all the time- unstoppable force meets an unmovable object?”

“You tried,” Vanya said gently. “I saw you. You didn’t just let it happen, you tried to stop him. You tried to get me out. I’ll… I’ll never blame you, or any of the others who tried to help.” When he didn’t reply, she turned on her side to face him fully. There was a haunted look on his face that Vanya was sure wasn’t just from the ghosts. “What about you? Did he fuck you up too?”

“Can’t you tell?” Klaus joked but Vanya caught the subtle shake in his voice. “You can’t end up a fuckhead like me without daddy dearest doing some shit.” He fell silent again and Vanya patiently waited. “He locked me away too. He wasn’t so thrilled that I was afraid of my powers, so he locked me in the mausoleum to teach me a lesson.” Vanya gasped softly. “The only thing it taught me was how crazy the old man was and how much I really hated ghosts.”

“That’s terrible,” she whispered. “Have you told anyone?”

Klaus shrugged. “Who’s there to tell? Pogo probably already knew and there was nothing mum could do about it. I think I might have told Ben but I’m not too sure if it was when he was alive or dead.”

Gulping, Vanya sat up and looked down at him in disbelief. Klaus kept his eyes glued firmly on the sky and the faint stars that were twinkling down. “How long did he lock you away for? Is that why you started using drugs from the moment you learnt how to pickpocket?”

Dodging her question, Klaus folded his hands behind his head. “Do you think Luther got a good look at the stars up there on the moon or were they just a big, burning ball of bullshit?”

“Klaus, I’m being serious.”

“I mean, his nickname is ‘Spaceboy’ and all, so it’s sort of expected at this point.”

“Klaus!”

Sighing heavily, Klaus wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her back down to the roof in a huddle of tangled limbs and breathless laughter and secrets kept. “Leave it alone, Vanya. It’s nothing, I’m fine. Don’t kick your leg like that or you might spill the bottle, hey, stop squirming.” Vanya laughed into his neck. “You little twit- I grew up with you. I know where you’re _ticklish_!”

Vanya’s giggling filled the air as Klaus berated her with an onslaught of tickles that only stopped when Luther poked his head up through the hatch. “There you guys are. We’ve been looking for you two for ages. Come on, get to bed before you catch a cold. Especially you, Klaus, god knows what you’re wearing.”

“Hey,” Klaus whispered giddily into Vanya’s ear. “Tell him to fuck off. You can do it, it's fine. What’s he going to do? Just tell him to fuck off.”

“Klaus, I don’t think…”

“I promise you it’s worth it,” He said and the look on his face was enough to convince Vanya to do it anyway. “Shout it loud and proud. It’ll be worth it.”

Vanya turned back to the hatch. “Fuck off Luther!”

The surprise and confusion on Luther’s face were enough to set them both back into another set of cackling and it was only when Luther disappeared, grumbling under his breath about kindness and uncaring siblings, that Klaus turned to Vanya. “Oh my dear sister, you’re _brilliant_!”

Leaning over, Vanya pecked a kiss on his cheek and Klaus pretend to faint. “Thanks, Klaus.” She laughed. “But he’s right. We should probably get inside before mum or Pogo finds us.”

“After you, sister.”

As Vanya climbed down the hatch and her head disappeared below, a frowning and very disappointed Ben sighed heavy with his head in his hands and grumbled, with absolute annoyance. “You’re a terrible influence on her, you know."

“Get fucked, Casper. Go find someone else to haunt.”

“Rude.”


End file.
